Dangerous Reunion
by animegrlsteph
Summary: An old friend comes to visit ichigo and the others but when an old secret unfolds it becomes a very dangerous reunion. read and find out! POSTPONED FOR NOW!
1. character page

To find out more about who Emily normally is check wetpaint and search animegrlsteph I would suggest checking it out so you can have more info. There is a lot to Emily so if you want even more info (which I would hope you do) just ask me!!

Character Description page

**Emily Akino: **me in an alternate universe, normally she is an everything girl but not in this. She has blonde hair (down to her chin), blue eyes, skinny


	2. Back Again

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Emily thought sighing as she finally entered Kanakura Town

**Just so you know Ichigo and every one is 16 like Emily and Karin and Yuzu are 11.**

Back Again

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Emily thought sighing as she finally entered Kanakura Town.

"Emily?" someone called out in surprise.

"Ichigo," she said smiling when she saw it was him.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked giving his old friend a hug.

"I came for a visit," she said hugging him back.

"Oh cool, well come on I'm sure my dad won't mind if you stay with us," he said starting to walk to his house.

"Ok," she replied walking with him.

"So how are Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu?"

"There good, I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you," he said.

"Yeah I'm sure they will it's been a while," Emily replied.

"So what made you decide to come here now?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice to see everyone again." She replied, her smile faltering a bit.

"Oh," he said opening the door.

"Ichigo you're late," said his dad as he tried to kick him but Ichigo moved out of the way.

Emily laughed and he looked at her finally realizing she was there.

"Dad, you remember Emily right?" Ichigo said looking at his father annoyed.

"Of course I do," he said crushing her in a hug, "Its good to see you again Emily."

"You too Mr. Kurosaki," she said.

"Dad get off of her," Ichigo said kicking him away from her.

"Emily please call me Isshin," he said ignoring Ichigo.

"Oh, okay," she replied.

"Dad can she stay here for a while?" Ichigo asked.

"It won't be for very long," Emily said before he could answer, " I know a place I can stay it will just take…."

"No," Isshin said and Ichigo looked at him, angrily about to say something when he continued, "I won't have you staying somewhere else, as long as you're here Emily you think of this as your home.

"Huh, Uh…. well okay," she said hesitantly, "If you say so, Thank you…. Isshin."

He just nodded and Ichigo stared at him shocked.

"Uh, come on Emily," Ichigo said and they walked up the stairs, "You can stay in here," he said opening the door to a guest bedroom

"Thanks Ichigo," she said as she set her stuff in the room.

"No problem Emily, oh we should probably go eat Karin and Yuzu should be here now too."

"Alright," she said walking back down stairs.

"Karin…. Yuzu," Ichigo greeted his sisters.

"Hey Ichigo," they said back and as they noticed Emily confusion crossed their faces.

"Do you remember Emily?" Ichigo asked.

"I do," Karin said after thinking for a minute.

"So do I," said Yuzu.

"It's good to see you again," Emily said smiling.

"You to," they said smiling back.

"The dinner was good," Emily said.

"Thanks," Isshin replied. "You must be tired from traveling you can head in if you want."

"I am a bit tired so I think I will turn in, goodnight.

"Night," they all replied and Emily headed up the stairs falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Ichigo," Isshin said when they heard Emily's door shut. " Did she say why she decided to come back now because it's been 8 years so it's strange that she would just come all of the sudden."

"That's exactly what I thought and when I asked her she said she just thought it was time to come visit although I noticed that something seems to be bothering her."

"I noticed it too but I'm sure she'll tell us eventually," Isshin said.

"Yeah I'm sure your right," Ichigo said. "Well I'm going to bed, night."

"Night," Isshin replied.


End file.
